jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marceline the Vampire Queen
Marceline Abadeer (full title: Marceline the Vampire Queen) is one of the main characters in and a half-demon/half-human, and who is over 1003 years old. During her first encounter with and , she forces the two out of their tree fort. Despite initially being an adversary to the two, Marceline quickly becomes one of Finn and Jake's closest friends. Her father, , is the demon who rules the . Trivia: * Marceline is now dating kyle akers as they are now boyfriend and girlfriend at this time. * Marceline gets lucid dreams when she eats tomatoes. Powers and Abillities Marceline has many supernatural abilities, most of which she acquired by sucking the souls of vampires she had slain. She has been shown to possess the following powers: *'Soul sucking': Marceline stated the only power her demon heritage granted her was the ability to suck souls, like her father. This allowed her to gain the specific abilities of vampires she had killed. She can also suck out still living souls. *'Levitation': She has the ability to float and even to fly with careful control and rapid speed. She can even sleep while floating. *'Pyrokinesis': She can light fire with only her mind. *'Telekinesis': She can move things using her mind. *'Invisibility': She can turn invisible. *'Necromancy': She can raise spooky scary skeletons. *'Rapid healing': She appears to heal quickly from injuries, at least damage from sunlight. *'Shape-shifting': She has the ability to shape-shift into numerous monstrous forms, including a bat, a wolf, a reptilian creature, and a large tentacled monster. *'Eating shades of red': Unlike traditional vampires, Marceline is capable of sustaining herself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, rather than being limited to surviving on blood. She has claimed to "sometimes" consume blood (with the exception of Princess Bubblegum), but this was not proved untill one inceddint when she ran out of red, then she ferrel *'The Nightosphere amulet:' When worn she gains the ability to shoot green lasers which either vaporize or transform whatever they hit. She can also create or transform into a large cloud of blood mist with the ability to shoot green lasers. *'Communication with absorbed beings:' As a result of absorbing the Vampire King's dark cloud half, she can now communicate with a miniature mental projection of the Vampire King. *'Stylish' '''Magic Clothing: '''Whenever she shape-shifts into a larger form, her clothes either grow with her, or are torn apart explosively. At times she appears to be able to preserve her clothing, even after changing into large forms that would cause it to break: in many appearances, the clothing disappears until she returns to her humanoid form, she performs numerous transformations while still wearing her outfit. In either case, her duds always reappear when she reverts to her normal form. Gallery 3dee935912084eb620781140e6a7f078.jpg|Marceline's Axe Gutair Marceline_As_a_Toddler.png|As a Toddler Category:Vampire's Category:Heroines Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Marcy and kyle Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:NightOwls members Category:Queens Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Courtney's allies Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Shape Shifters Category:Invisibility Power Category:Characters who have Absorption Category:Musicians Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Team Owl Category:Girlfriends Category:The Team Owl Legion Category:Members of the resistance Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Wives Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:TeamOwl Category:Kyle's friends Category:Arnold's Adventure Friends Category:Students of lord beerus Category:LGBT characters Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Allies Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Finn and Jake's Adventures Allies